Picture in picture is using a digital technology to display two sets of programs on one screen, that is, in a normally viewed main window, one or more compressed sub-windows are inserted, so that other channels can be viewed at the same time of watching the main window.
A home network is a combination of two or multiple devices at one home or in one area, including a computer, a printer, or other devices interconnected to implement mutual communication and resource sharing. The home network can allow members at the home or in the area to share a file, Internet access, CD-ROM (Compact Disc Read-Only Memory, compact disc read-only memory), hard disk, and more other resources.
In the prior art, to implement a picture in picture function, at least two tuners (Tuners) may be configured in a video device, for example, a digital STB (Set-Top Box, set-top box). The at least two tuners may be tuned to different frequencies according to tuning operations of a user to separately receive television signals of different channels, thereby implementing the picture in picture function. However, a home network usually includes a plurality of video devices. Therefore, to implement the picture in picture function of the video devices in the home network, two or more tuners need to be configured in every video device supporting the picture in picture function in the home network, and the cost is very high.